Obsession
by NekoSaku3009
Summary: Rosa, es de ese color su cabello. Verde, son los ojos que me cautivaron. No puedo evita esta obsesión que tengo por esta chica... se que es enfermo estar aquí, al otro lado de la calle mientras la veo tomar un café con sus amigas... Simplemente no puedo con esto...no se ni su nombre... No puedo... —levanto mi cámara y le tomo otra foto para mi colección.
1. Obsession

Antes de nada, esto es solo la _**''prueba''** _por asi decirlo, si todo va bien, este capitulo se convertirá en un LARGO OneShot ó un mini fic ce 5 caps (esto aun no lo tengo decidido)

* * *

Caminaba por la ciudad abarrotada de gente con mi amigo Naruto, nos habían dado un trabajo de fotografiar un pequeño partido de futbol americano de un colegio cercano de donde trabajábamos.

El partido comenzó y así nuestro trabajo, la gente que estaban el graderías no dejaban de gritar a sus equipos para animarlos, la alegría era contagiosa, tanto que Naruto se puso a apoyar a un grupo —y creo que ni hubiera sabido de qué color era el equipo al que le ¨iba¨ si no fuera por las personas que nos rodeaban de camisetas color verde con detalles dorados—. Al terminar nos fuimos a una cafetería cercana, nos sentábamos mientras hablábamos de temas triviales. Levante mí mirada hacia el gran ventanal y ahí la vi. Su cabello rosa ondeaba con el viento, hablaba por teléfono, labios pintados de un rojo rubí, carnosos, ojos de un impresionante verdes que hipnotizan.

—¿Sasuke?

Mire a Naruto con sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta que me hablaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estas distraído, ¿paso algo?

—No pasa nada.

—Ok, si tú lo dices. Iré al baño y nos vamos.

—Ok.

Mire a Naruto desaparecer de la puerta de los baños de hombres y saque mi cámara del estucho, la enfoque a la perfección, antes de apretar el botón de captura pensé que lo que hacía estaba mal, yo no podía tomar fotos de las personas, podría ir a la cárcel pero claro, yo no las usaría para algo malo solo tal vez, tal vez para deleitar mis pupilas de esa chica tan hermosa. Sin más tome una foto, dos fotos, tres fotos, cinco y regreso Naruto sorprendiéndome.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ah, comprobaba el enfoque de la cámara… ¿nos vamos?

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y para mí se había hecho una pequeña ¿Maña? ¿Obsesión? ¿Era acaso un acosador? No lo sé, lo único que en verdad se es que tenía que verla. Ahora mismo me encontraba en frente al café que una vez estuve, habíamos cambiado papeles pero claro, yo era el que seguía viéndola, ella ni sabía que yo existía.

Ella se encontraba en su almuerzo con sus compañeras de trabajo, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Ellas siempre salían al medio día de este edificio tras de mí. Por lo que había oído era una editorial muy famosa y sobresaliente entre las demás de Miami. Cuando la veo ponerse de pie es para mí una señal de que debo irme antes de que me vea.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué no te acercas y te presentas antes de seguir siendo un acosador pasivo?

La cosa es que no quiero me vea. Ok, eso puede ser malinterpretado, no es que sea feo, de echo me considero muy atractivo, muy a menudo me lo dicen mis compañeras de trabajo pero no quiero presentarme por el simple miedo a ser atrapado por el ¨físico¨ perfecto.

Soy alto, de unos 1.83, cabello de un color negro, ojos del mismo color, tengo unos 28 años que me sientan bien y piel blanca sin ser lechosa o enfermiza. Me ejercito a menudo y no me quejo de mi cuerpo.

Todo se reduce en MIEDO.

Ella me pasó al lado sin notarme, pero sus amigas al parecer si me tenían en cuenta y se echan esas miraditas entre amigas, voltean a verme y me sonríen a lo que yo les devuelvo la sonrisa. Una amiga rubia toca el hombro de mi musa pero antes de que ella voltee yo ya le eh dado la espalda y comienzo a caminar lejos de ellas.

—Te lo perdiste, era muy guapo. —Logro escuchar.

—¿De qué diablos hablan?

—Nada frente.

* * *

1 mes después…

Mi puerta literalmente fue azotada por golpes, cuando abrí la puerta Naruto me dijo gritando:

—¡Salgamos a tomar Sasuke! Conocer chicas, bailar, seducir, ¡tener sexo!

Meneo mi cabeza, en realidad este chico es un idiota.

—Está bien, pero sin el baile, seducir y…bueno lo último puede que esté bien.

—Eres todo un loquillo Sasuke.

Rodé los ojos y me fui a cambiar, algo formal pero a la vez casual; camisa de abotonar negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Me monte coloque el reloj en mi muñeca derecha, tome mi móvil y lo puse en mi bolsillo de atrás derecho. Ya listo me di una última vista y acomode unos mechones. Salí de mi habitación y me quede clavado al suelo cuando vi a Naruto a punto de abrir mi habitación ¨prohibida¨.

—Ni te atrevas Naruto.

—¡EH! Me has asustado. —Me mira como si quisiera meterse en mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué nunca quieres que entre aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia Naruto —tome las llaves y la cerré.

—Joder, así me das miedo. ¿Qué mierdas escondes ahí Sasuke? ¿Droga?

Podría decirse…

—Vámonos. —Salí de mi departamento y espere que Naruto saliera, aun me mira con sospecha cuando empieza a bajar las gradas sin esperarme.

* * *

Me quede en la barra del bar, la verdad no me apetecía bailar ni seducir ni nada. Solo quería estar aquí tomando tranquilamente.

—¿Está ocupado?

La mire y le negué. Era una mujer muy linda, melena rubia atada en una coleta larga que le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, ojos celestes. Ese pequeño vestido color morado le favorecía mucho a su figura tan sexy, espera un momento. ¿No es la amiga de…?

—¿Te eh visto antes cierto?

—No lo creo —dije nervioso, si ella estaba aquí entonces.

—¡Sakura! Ven, aquí hay un campo y al lado hay un hombre muy guapo —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Mire a la dichosa ¨Sakura¨ y ahí estaba; esos ojos verdes, labios seductoramente pintados de rojo, cabello rosa pálido, vestido corto de color rojo totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo, sus pechos no son tan grandes como las de su amiga pero sé que cabrían perfectamente en mis manos…esa cintura estrecha que me ayudaría a aferrarme a su cuerpo mientras la…

—Hola… —fue lo único que pude decir mientras tragaba grueso, mi voz se había vuelto ronca y suave.

—Hola —sonrió para mí.

Su voz es mejor de lo que me imaginaba en mis sueños, era dulce y cálida, suave. HERMOSA.

—Sakura, él es el chico que estaba fuera del edificio que te dije que vieras pero se fue antes de que pudieras verlo. ¿A que no es todo un hombre?

—Perdona a mi amiga Ino. —Se dirigió a mí—. Pero si eres guapo —rio nerviosa mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—¿A que es todo un hombre? —movió sus cejas en dirección hacia mí, solo reí. Estaba nervioso. —¿Cómo te llamas chico sexy? Porque la verdad no tengo inconveniencia en llamarte ¨Chico Caliente¨ o ¨Sexy¨ o…

—Es suficiente Ino, calma tus hormonas mujer. —se echó a reír mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa muy lindo.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Ella es Yamanaka Ino y yo soy Haruno Sakura.

—¿Viniste solo? Porque yo ando buscando diversión de una noches desenfrenada y no me importaría que fueras tú el que me sacara de este aburrimiento Sa-su-ke.

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, con una amiga así es obvio que se sienta avergonzada.

—Vine con mi amigo, debe estar bailando por ahí con una chica. De hecho, hace rato se me perdió, o puede ser que ya se haya ido con alguna y me dejo tirado. quien sabe.

—¿Dejas que tu amigo se divierta y tú no? Es un pecado, ¿porque dejas a las mujeres con las ganas de comerte Sasuke?

Está claro, ella me está mandando indirectas de que se quiere revolcar en mi cama, tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado Sakura con sus hechizos de hipnotizarme.

—Ino ya vasta… le estas diciendo de una forma muy discreta a Sasuke que te lo quieres follar…

—A la que quiero follar es a otra —la mire directamente, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, discretamente mordio su labio inferior para luego soltar un suspiro suave.

—Ok, ya entendí, fui rechazada. Sakura ve y diviértete con este adonis, tanto trabajo te volverá más vieja. Y créeme, no puedes rechazarlo mujer.

—Yo…

—Es broma, tranquila.

Su risa era nerviosa y suave, aun con la música a full la lograba escuchar.

—Bueno, avísame si decides revolcarte con Sasuke/Sexy. Iré a buscar mi cita.

—Ino… —se marchó entre la multitud.

—Lo que dije hace un momento era broma…o quizás no… jajaja

—¿Debería asustarme? Jajaja

—Para nada, no soy un violador. Solo si tengo el consentimiento de hacerte llegar a las nubes lo hare con gusto.

—Está bien Sasuke, puede que Ino tenga razón, eh estado un poco tensa en estos días. Tengo mucho trabajo últimamente.

No podía creerlo, acababa de decir que ¡¿SI?!

—¿Pero disfrutemos primero de unas copas está bien? Yo invito Sakura.

* * *

La vi sonreír mientras tomaba su Martini de Fresa, sonreí con ella. Es muy linda. Lindamente ardiente.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento como pude, Sakura me besaba con fuerza, sus manos enredadas en mis hebras negras mientras mi mano la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura. Cerré la puerta y con mis manos ya libres la tome de la cintura y la alce, acto que ella aprovecho para enredar sus hermosas piernas alrededor mi cintura y haciendo que su vestido corto se le subiera y dejara ver sus sexys bragas negras de encaje. La tome de su trasero y la lleve a mi habitación. La deje de besar y la tire a la cama haciendo que rebotara, la imagen que tenía frente a mí era de lo más erótica. Piernas ligeramente separadas, vestido subido hasta la cintura, su cara estaba teñida de un ligero rosa.

Me coloque encima de ella para poder seguir besándola con frenesí y ella acto seguido enredo sus brazos en mi nuca aceptando mi beso.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —dije mientras besaba su oreja, bajaba por su quijada y bajaba por su cuello para llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

—Ahhh… —gimió ligeramente— no te eh detenido…¿verdad?

—Date vuelta —le ordene con un beso en su oreja, me puse de rodillas dejando que girara entre ellas, me dispuse a bajar su cremallera. Vi su espalda blanca, tiene una piel de porcelana, muy hermosa. Abrí mis ojos con asombro al darme cuenta que no llevaba sujetador, me agache y bese su espalda para luego hacer un camino con mi lengua por el centro de esta e ir bajando el vestido con forme a mi avance. Mordí cada una de sus lindas y redondas nalgas y ella gimió en respuesta. Me levante de la cama y camine a mi armario, tome una de mis corbatas y me volví a colocar encima de ella, sentado en su espalda sin dejar completamente mi peso, no quería aplastarle.

—Estira los brazos encima de tú cabeza. —dije mientras besaba su espalda y tocaba sus brazos al llegar a sus muñecas mientras ella hacia lo que le decía. Amarre sus muñecas con la corbata y el otro extremo lo amarre a la cabecera de mi cama. Acaricie sus brazos de vuelta, tocando y así bajando por sus costados, sus axilas, gimió, metí mis manos para poder tocar sus pecho y volvió a gemir, seguí bajando hasta estar a cada lado de sus caderas y con cada mano me aferre a su encaje sexy y me dispuse a bajarlo lentamente. Ya sin el volví a repetir cada mordedura en sus nalgas. —Eres hermosa Sakura…

Tome sus caderas y las levante dejándome una vista de su ahora húmedo coño, mordí mi labio deseoso de probarla, y así lo hice. El primer lengüetazo hizo que los dos gimiéramos, ella de placer y yo de gusto. Separe sus labio e introduje mi lengua tanto como fui permitido, ella soltó un gemido fuerte y luego un gruñido, sonreí. Metí mi dedo índice en su interior y sentí cuando se contrajo alrededor de mi dedo.

—Sasu…ke…ahhhh

—¿Te gusta? —empecé a sacar y meter mi dedo de su interior mientras ella se retorcía y daba pequeños gemidos desesperados— ¿acaso es aquí donde te gusta? —el movimiento de mi dedo era de un ¨ven¨ en el sitio especifico.

—Ahhh… ahhh… Sasu…ahhh

—Te hare córrete. No te reprimas. Quiero ver cuando tu coño se contrae —aumente el movimiento de mi dedo y ella se empezó a mover, me acerque a ella para sostenerla y seguir con mi labor.

—Sasuke…ahhhh…yo…mmmmmm

—Córrete Sakura, ohhh, síííí… así —sus paredes vaginales apresaron a mi dedo con fuerza.

—¡Sasuuuukeeeee!

Saque mi dedo de su interior mientras besaba su trasero y ella inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Me levante de la cama y camine a mi mesa de noche, caminaba siendo visto por sus ojos verdes con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Del cajón saque un paquete de un condón, lo tire al lado de ella mientras me quitaba la camisa, ella nunca aparto sus ojos de mí, baje mi cremallera, solté el botón de mi pantalón y lo baje para luego quitármelo junto a los zapatos, estaba frente a ella en solo un bóxer negro. Ella lamio sus labios, me acerque y ella estiro su cabeza. Estaba muy clara lo que ella quería hacer.

—¿Quieres probarme no es así? —ella asintió, me baje el bóxer y ella mordió su labio.

Me arrodille a un lado de ella agarrando mi miembro apuntando hacia ella. Estiro su cuello para darle un lamida a mi pene, gemí por lo bajo, como pudo metió la cabeza de mi pene en su boca y succiono gloriosamente causándome un gruñido de placer. Mire hacia abajo y ella me miraba por sus pestañas mientras seguía con su labor. La vista era extremadamente erótica, si ella seguía me correría en su boca y eso no estaba en mis planes.

—Ahhh, nena, por más que me gustaría venirme en tu boca, me temo que será otro día —quite mi pene de su boca causándole un gemido de frustración al no poder impedírmelo. —Tengo otros planes nena.

Tome el condón y lo abrí con mis dientes, ya libre lo deslice por el grosor de mi pene y ella gimió nuevamente.

—¿Excitada Sakura?

La única respuesta de ella fue un gemido. Me posicione atrás de ella otra vez alzando sus caderas y tomando mi miembro para dirigirlo al centro del placer de mi peli rosa.

—Entrare. ¿Está bien?

Asintió. Entre lentamente, con paciencia mientras ella me recibía en su caliente y húmedo interior, ya adentro no pude evitar embestirla con fuerza y así arrancarle un gemido fuerte y que yo cerrara los ojos.

—Se siente de maravilla estar dentro de Sakura…

Comencé a moverme con fuerza, rápido, profundo. En unos minutos ella estaba rogando por más, y con gusto le daría lo que me pedía. Salí de ella y le di la vuelta para tenerla frente y mirar sus facciones, su boca formando una ¨O¨ era satisfactorio, tome sus caderas nuevamente y la embestí haciendo que abriera sus ojos, pegue mi frente con la de ella.

—Sasu…ahhh…no pares por…favor…ahhhh

—¿Crees que…me detendría…ahora? ¡Oh Dios…! Mmmm, tu interior es tan esquicito, siento como me succionas nena, amo tu calor el rededor de mí, ahhh.

—Oh Sasuke…Dios…

—Me voy a correr…

—Igual…ahhh!

—¡Oh nena!

Sus piernas me agarraron con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura mientras se corría y yo le seguía. La bese, o debería decir la que ¨devoré¨. Sentía como si fuera un animal en busca de comida. Desate sus muñecas permitiéndole que se aferrara a mi cuello. Como pude tome sus piernas y las coloque en mi hombro derecho haciendo que ella gimiera.

—Nena, aún no he terminado contigo

—Ah…

—De esta forma te sientes más apretada…

Y comencé de nuevo los movimientos, no la dejaría escapar fácilmente ahora que la tenía.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Muchas me dijeron que las separa en capítulos, pero notaran que no soy muy buena escribiendo caps largos, les pido paciencia, pero claro la historia no terminara tan pronto, tendrá conflictos como cualquier historia._**

**_Le doy gracias a Donna Key que es una de mis Autoras favoritas._**

**_Sin mas les dejo con el primer capitulo de ''Obsession''_**

**_No me maten TvT_**

* * *

**1**

Caminaba por la ciudad abarrotada de gente con mi amigo Naruto, nos habían dado un trabajo de fotografiar un pequeño partido de futbol americano de un colegio cercano de donde trabajábamos.

El partido comenzó y así nuestro trabajo, la gente que estaban el graderías no dejaban de gritar a sus equipos para animarlos, la alegría era contagiosa, tanto que Naruto se puso a apoyar a un grupo —y creo que ni hubiera sabido de qué color era el equipo al que le ¨iba¨ si no fuera por las personas que nos rodeaban de camisetas color verde con detalles dorados—. Al terminar nos fuimos a una cafetería cercana, nos sentábamos mientras hablábamos de temas triviales. Levante mí mirada hacia el gran ventanal y ahí la vi. Su cabello rosa ondeaba con el viento, hablaba por teléfono, labios pintados de un rojo rubí, carnosos, ojos de un impresionante verdes que hipnotizan.

—¿Sasuke?

Mire a Naruto con sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta que me hablaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estas distraído, ¿paso algo?

—No pasa nada.

—Ok, si tú lo dices. Iré al baño y nos vamos.

—Ok.

Mire a Naruto desaparecer de la puerta de los baños de hombres y saque mi cámara del estucho, la enfoque a la perfección, antes de apretar el botón de captura pensé que lo que hacía estaba mal, yo no podía tomar fotos de las personas, podría ir a la cárcel pero claro, yo no las usaría para algo malo solo tal vez, tal vez para deleitar mis pupilas de esa chica tan hermosa. Sin más tome una foto, dos fotos, tres fotos, cinco y regreso Naruto sorprendiéndome.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ah, comprobaba el enfoque de la cámara… ¿nos vamos?

Al llegar a mi apartamento lo primero que pensé fue revelar las fotos que había tomado, pero claro, no era con el objetivo de mi trabajo, no, era esa hermosa peli rosa que me arrastraba a acelerar mi trabajo. Revele las fotos lo más antes posible en la habitación oscura que tenía al lado de mi habitación. Mi apartamento contaba con dos habitaciones y un estudio, este último lo usaba como el cuarto oscuro y el otro para huéspedes —que debo decir que nunca tenia— cuando la imagen fue apareciendo me quede anonadado de la belleza que se revelaba ante mis ojos, su cabello ondeando al viento, con su falda negra de secretaria, una camisa blanca de ceda muy sexy que tenía el cuello en V que la verdad dejaba poco a la imaginación, tacones negros de infarto con una medias negras.

Suspire de frustración. Dios, quería conocerla.

Me dispuse a revelar las fotos del trabajo, las mojaba en el líquido y las colgaba en el cordón, hice el mismo proceso con todas, al final tuve una línea de peles decorando la habitación.

Las deje y tome la foto que me interesaba y entre a la otra habitación. Mire la pared vacía y luego la foto, camine con decisión y tome la cinta adhesiva y la pegue en la pared. Salí de la habitación y ya acostado en mi cama me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Al día siguiente no pude evitar caminar a la cafetería y sentarme viendo para el edificio esperando a que saliera, tomo como unos diez minutos cuando la vi salir y vi que venía hacia aquí. Puse la cámara sobre la mesa cuando ella y sus amigas pasaba tras de mí y se sentaban en la mesa frente a mí. Coloque la cámara viendo para la mesa de ella, dentro de mi chaqueta tenía un interruptor para captura.

_Lo sé…esto se está volviendo muy enfermo._

Pensé que esto no estaba bien, que esto me metería en problemas, pero la obsesión le gano a mi razón el impulso. Sonriendo, enojada, haciendo pucheros, hablando con sus amigas, etc… cada una de sus expresiones fueron capturadas por mi pequeña amiga sobre la mesa mientras bebía mi café tranquilamente.

Así fue como esa pequeña foto inocente de la primera vez dio paso a las que seguiría tomando durante mucho tiempo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Este fanfic no se alimenta solo. Tú review es más valioso de lo que piensas (y no, no hablo de los ''conti plz'', ''lindoooo!'', ''siguelo'', etc...)**_

_**NekoSaku está a favor de la Campaña: ''Con voz y voto'', porque agregar a favoritos hy no dejar comentario, es como manosearle las tetas y salir corriendo. **_

_**:v**_

_**(Para nosotras las Autoras nos agrada leer un buen comentario ^w^ y si ustedes son como yo y como la mayoría de autoras que leemos y escribimos nos entenderan)**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**En cada capitulo nuevo, leerán cosas que ya han leído y otras que no por el simple echo de ir separan en partes, a partir del capitulo #4 verán que todo sera nuevo.**_

_**Espero les guste. Nos leemos al final del capitulo.**_

_**Bye.**_

* * *

**2**

Las semanas pasaban y para mí se había hecho una pequeña ¿Maña? ¿Obsesión? ¿Era acaso un acosador? No lo sé, lo único que en verdad se es que tenía que verla. Ahora mismo me encontraba en frente al café que una vez estuve, habíamos cambiado papeles pero claro, yo era el que seguía viéndola, ella ni sabía que yo existía.

Ella se encontraba en su almuerzo con sus compañeras de trabajo, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Ellas siempre salían al medio día de este edificio tras de mí. Por lo que había oído era una editorial muy famosa y sobresaliente entre las demás de Miami. Cuando la veo ponerse de pie es para mí una señal de que debo irme antes de que me vea.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué no te acercas y te presentas antes de seguir siendo un acosador pasivo?

La cosa es que no quiero me vea. Ok, eso puede ser malinterpretado, no es que sea feo, de echo me considero muy atractivo, muy a menudo me lo dicen mis compañeras de trabajo pero no quiero presentarme por el simple miedo a ser atrapado por el ¨físico¨ perfecto.

Soy alto, de unos 1.83, cabello de un color negro, ojos del mismo color, tengo unos 28 años que me sientan bien y piel blanca sin ser lechosa o enfermiza. Me ejercito a menudo y no me quejo de mi cuerpo.

Todo se reduce en MIEDO.

Ella me pasó al lado sin notarme, pero sus amigas al parecer si me tenían en cuenta y se echan esas miraditas entre amigas, voltean a verme y me sonríen a lo que yo les devuelvo la sonrisa. Una amiga rubia toca el hombro de mi musa pero antes de que ella voltee yo ya le eh dado la espalda y comienzo a caminar lejos de ellas.

—Te lo perdiste, era muy guapo. —Logro escuchar.

—¿De qué diablos hablan?

—Nada frente.

Mire por encima de mi hombro y la vi entrar en el edificio con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su cabello largo en un moño suelto. Cuando me había cautivado tanto esta peli rosa.

* * *

1 mes después…

No sabía si estar asustado u orgulloso, estaba mirando la pared blanca —ahora no tanto— anonadado, ahora estaba cubierta por miles de fotos de todos los tamaños que se podrían imaginar de la chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade.

Desearía saber su nombre, así por lo menos podría, no sé, llamarla.

Mi puerta literalmente fue azotada por golpes.

Me descoloque un poco, me puse nervioso, salí de la habitación como si tuviera escondido algo ilegal —aunque creo que esto lo es—, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, estaba sudando, me temblaban las manos. Respire hondo y me dirigí a la puerta con el mayor disimulo que pude.

Cuando abrí la puerta Naruto me dijo gritando:

—¡Salgamos a tomar Sasuke! Conocer chicas, bailar, seducir, ¡tener sexo!

Meneo mi cabeza, en realidad este chico es un idiota. Ahora me sentía mejor, por lo menos era Naruto y no un policía haciendo un chequeo por una llamada que tuvieran sospechas de constante acoso a la chica peli rosa.

—Está bien, pero sin el baile, seducir y…bueno lo último puede que esté bien.

—Eres todo un loquillo Sasuke.

Rodé los ojos y me fui a cambiar, algo formal pero a la vez casual; camisa de abotonar negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Me monte coloque el reloj en mi muñeca derecha, tome mi móvil y lo puse en mi bolsillo de atrás derecho. Ya listo me di una última vista y acomode unos mechones. Salí de mi habitación y me quede clavado al suelo cuando vi a Naruto a punto de abrir mi habitación ¨prohibida¨.

—Ni te atrevas Naruto. —camine en su dirección, lo empuje levemente y cerré la puerta con llave.

—¡EH! Me has asustado. —Me mira como si quisiera meterse en mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué nunca quieres que entre aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia Naruto —deje la llave en la cómoda de mi habitación.

—Joder, así me das miedo. ¿Qué mierdas escondes ahí Sasuke? ¿Droga? —me dijo desde el corredor.

_Podría decirse_…

—Vámonos. —Salí de mi departamento pasando a su lado y espere que Naruto saliera, aun me mira con sospecha cuando empieza a bajar las gradas sin esperarme.

* * *

Me quede en la barra del bar, la verdad no me apetecía bailar ni seducir ni nada. Solo quería estar aquí tomando tranquilamente.

—¿Está ocupado?

La mire y le negué. Era una mujer muy linda, melena rubia atada en una coleta larga que le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, ojos celestes. Ese pequeño vestido color morado le favorecía mucho a su figura tan sexy, espera un momento. ¿No es la amiga de…?

—¿Te eh visto antes cierto?

—No lo creo —dije nervioso, si ella estaba aquí entonces.

—¡Sakura! Ven, aquí hay un campo y al lado hay un hombre muy guapo —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Mire a la dichosa ¨Sakura¨ y ahí estaba; esos ojos verdes, labios seductoramente pintados de rojo, cabello rosa pálido, vestido corto de color rojo totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo, sus pechos no son tan grandes como las de su amiga pero sé que cabrían perfectamente en mis manos…esa cintura estrecha que me ayudaría a aferrarme a su cuerpo mientras la…

—Hola… —fue lo único que pude decir mientras tragaba grueso, mi voz se había vuelto ronca y suave.

—Hola —sonrió para mí.

Su voz es mejor de lo que me imaginaba en mis sueños, era dulce y cálida, suave. HERMOSA.

—Sakura, él es el chico que estaba fuera del edificio que te dije que vieras pero se fue antes de que pudieras verlo. ¿A que no es todo un hombre?

—Perdona a mi amiga Ino. —Se dirigió a mí—. Pero si eres guapo —rio nerviosa mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—¿A que es todo un hombre? —movió sus cejas en dirección hacia mí, solo reí. Estaba nervioso. —¿Cómo te llamas chico sexy? Porque la verdad no tengo inconveniencia en llamarte ¨Chico Caliente¨ o ¨Sexy¨ o…

—Es suficiente Ino, calma tus hormonas mujer. —se echó a reír mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa muy lindo.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Ella es Yamanaka Ino y yo soy Haruno Sakura.

—¿Viniste solo? Porque yo ando buscando diversión de una noches desenfrenada y no me importaría que fueras tú el que me sacara de este aburrimiento Sa-su-ke.

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, con una amiga así es obvio que se sienta avergonzada.

—Vine con mi amigo, debe estar bailando por ahí con una chica. De hecho, hace rato se me perdió, o puede ser que ya se haya ido con alguna y me dejo tirado. Quién sabe.

—¿Dejas que tu amigo se divierta y tú no? Es un pecado, ¿porque dejas a las mujeres con las ganas de comerte Sasuke?

Está claro, ella me está mandando indirectas de que se quiere revolcar en mi cama, tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado Sakura con sus hechizos de hipnotizarme.

—Ino ya vasta… le estas diciendo de una forma muy discreta a Sasuke que te lo quieres follar…

—A la que quiero follar es a otra —la mire directamente, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, discretamente mordio su labio inferior para luego soltar un suspiro suave.

—Ok, ya entendí, fui rechazada. Sakura ve y diviértete con este adonis, tanto trabajo te volverá más vieja. Y créeme, no puedes rechazarlo mujer.

—Yo…

—Es broma, tranquila.

Su risa era nerviosa y suave, aun con la música a full la lograba escuchar.

—Bueno, avísame si decides revolcarte con Sasuke/Sexy. Iré a buscar mi cita.

—Ino… —se marchó entre la multitud.

—Lo que dije hace un momento era broma…o quizás no… jajaja

—¿Debería asustarme? Jajaja

—Para nada, no soy un violador. Solo si tengo el consentimiento de hacerte llegar a las nubes lo haré con gusto.

—Está bien Sasuke, puede que Ino tenga razón, eh estado un poco tensa en estos días. Tengo mucho trabajo últimamente.

No podía creerlo, acababa de decir que ¡¿SI?!

—¿Pero disfrutemos primero de unas copas está bien? Yo invito Sakura.

La vi sonreír mientras tomaba su Martini de Fresa, sonreí con ella. Es muy linda. Lindamente ardiente.

—¡Oye Sasuke! —rodé mis ojos, gran momento para que llegara el cabeza hueca.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —lo mire y note a la mujer que estaba al lado de él, cabello largo, negro, ojos color perla, piel blanca, pechos…uf, su vestido era bonito de un color uva, combinaba con sus ojos, llevaba unos tacones color blanco. —Naruto y compañía.

—Ella es Hinata, solo quería decirte que me voy ya.

—Ummm, ya veo —no fue desapercibido por mi cuando el sonrojo de la chica llamada Hinata apareció violentamente en sus mejillas.

—¿Y ella quien es Sasuke?

Mira a mi lado y Sakura me sonrió.

—Ella es mi nueva amiga, su nombre es Sakura.

—Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde que somos unos niños.

—Encantada en conocerte Naruto —en ese momento el movil de Sakura empieza a sonar y se diculpa con nosotros antes de contestar—. ¿Que pasa?...Ok…Si, estare bien… —el sonrojo que aparece en su rostro me hace sonreir— Ino no seas tan…No solo callate…No le voy a decir eso…Eres una pervertida, adios. —Cuando cuelga exhala y guarda su movil.

—¿A pasado algo con Ino?

—Lo contrario, creo que conocio a alguien.

—¿Entonces por que te sonrojaste hace un momento?

—Ya sabes, se puso a decir que me arrepentiria si no me iba contigo a la cama esta noche —volvio a sonrojarse— es una pervertida.

—Tranquila.

—Bueno nos vamos despidiendo, adios Sakura, Sasuke.

Se perdieron en la multitud en un segundo. Tenian prisa.

—¿Nos vamos tambien?

—Esta bien.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Este fanfic no se alimenta solo. Tú review es más valioso de lo que piensas (y no, no hablo de los ''conti plz'', ''lindoooo!'', ''siguelo'', etc...)**_

_**NekoSaku está a favor de la Campaña: ''Con voz y voto'', porque agregar a favoritos hy no dejar comentario, es como manosearle las tetas y salir corriendo.**_

_**:v**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_En el siguiente capitulo comienza la historia. Algo nuevo que no han leído. Lamento si esto les cansa :P es que lo del primer cap era como una prueba, si gustaba la idea pues la seguiría y es eso lo que esta pasando. _**

**_Al final del cap esta la parte que no han leido de este._**

**_Sin mas el cap #3_**

* * *

**3**

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento como pude, Sakura me besaba con fuerza, sus manos enredadas en mis hebras negras mientras mi mano la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura. Cerré la puerta y con mis manos ya libres la tome de la cintura y la alce, acto que ella aprovecho para enredar sus hermosas piernas alrededor mi cintura y haciendo que su vestido corto se le subiera y dejara ver sus sexys bragas negras de encaje. La tome de su trasero y la lleve a mi habitación. La deje de besar y la tire a la cama haciendo que rebotara, la imagen que tenía frente a mí era de lo más erótica. Piernas ligeramente separadas, vestido subido hasta la cintura, su cara estaba teñida de un ligero rosa.

Me coloque encima de ella para poder seguir besándola con frenesí y ella acto seguido enredo sus brazos en mi nuca aceptando mi beso.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —dije mientras besaba su oreja, bajaba por su quijada y bajaba por su cuello para llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

—Ahhh… —gimió ligeramente— no te eh detenido…¿verdad?

—Date vuelta —le ordene con un beso en su oreja, me puse de rodillas dejando que girara entre ellas, me dispuse a bajar su cremallera. Vi su espalda blanca, tiene una piel de porcelana, muy hermosa. Abrí mis ojos con asombro al darme cuenta que no llevaba sujetador, me agache y bese su espalda para luego hacer un camino con mi lengua por el centro de esta e ir bajando el vestido con forme a mi avance. Mordí cada una de sus lindas y redondas nalgas y ella gimió en respuesta. Me levante de la cama y camine a mi armario, tome una de mis corbatas y me volví a colocar encima de ella, sentado en su espalda sin dejar completamente mi peso, no quería aplastarle.

—Estira los brazos encima de tú cabeza. —dije mientras besaba su espalda y tocaba sus brazos al llegar a sus muñecas mientras ella hacia lo que le decía. Amarre sus muñecas con la corbata y el otro extremo lo amarre a la cabecera de mi cama. Acaricie sus brazos de vuelta, tocando y así bajando por sus costados, sus axilas, gimió, metí mis manos para poder tocar sus pecho y volvió a gemir, seguí bajando hasta estar a cada lado de sus caderas y con cada mano me aferre a su encaje sexy y me dispuse a bajarlo lentamente. Ya sin el volví a repetir cada mordedura en sus nalgas. —Eres hermosa Sakura…

Tome sus caderas y las levante dejándome una vista de su ahora húmedo coño, mordí mi labio deseoso de probarla, y así lo hice. El primer lengüetazo hizo que los dos gimiéramos, ella de placer y yo de gusto. Separe sus labio e introduje mi lengua tanto como fui permitido, ella soltó un gemido fuerte y luego un gruñido, sonreí. Metí mi dedo índice en su interior y sentí cuando se contrajo alrededor de mi dedo.

—Sasu…ke…ahhhh

—¿Te gusta? —empecé a sacar y meter mi dedo de su interior mientras ella se retorcía y daba pequeños gemidos desesperados— ¿acaso es aquí donde te gusta? —el movimiento de mi dedo era de un ¨ven¨ en el sitio especifico.

—Ahhh… ahhh… Sasu…ahhh

—Te hare córrete. No te reprimas. Quiero ver cuando tu coño se contrae —aumente el movimiento de mi dedo y ella se empezó a mover, me acerque a ella para sostenerla y seguir con mi labor.

—Sasuke…ahhhh…yo…mmmmmm

—Córrete Sakura, ohhh, síííí… así —sus paredes vaginales apresaron a mi dedo con fuerza.

—¡Sasuuuukeeeee!

Saque mi dedo de su interior mientras besaba su trasero y ella inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Me levante de la cama y camine a mi mesa de noche, caminaba siendo visto por sus ojos verdes con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Del cajón saque un paquete de un condón, lo tire al lado de ella mientras me quitaba la camisa, ella nunca aparto sus ojos de mí, baje mi cremallera, solté el botón de mi pantalón y lo baje para luego quitármelo junto a los zapatos, estaba frente a ella en solo un bóxer negro. Ella lamio sus labios, me acerque y ella estiro su cabeza. Estaba muy clara lo que ella quería hacer.

—¿Quieres probarme no es así? —ella asintió, me baje el bóxer y ella mordió su labio.

Me arrodille a un lado de ella agarrando mi miembro apuntando hacia ella. Estiro su cuello para darle un lamida a mi pene, gemí por lo bajo, como pudo metió la cabeza de mi pene en su boca y succiono gloriosamente causándome un gruñido de placer. Mire hacia abajo y ella me miraba por sus pestañas mientras seguía con su labor. La vista era extremadamente erótica, si ella seguía me correría en su boca y eso no estaba en mis planes.

—Ahhh, nena, por más que me gustaría venirme en tu boca, me temo que será otro día —quite mi pene de su boca causándole un gemido de frustración al no poder impedírmelo. —Tengo otros planes nena.

Tome el condón y lo abrí con mis dientes, ya libre lo deslice por el grosor de mi pene y ella gimió nuevamente.

—¿Excitada Sakura?

La única respuesta de ella fue un gemido. Me posicione atrás de ella otra vez alzando sus caderas y tomando mi miembro para dirigirlo al centro del placer de mi peli rosa.

—Entrare. ¿Está bien?

Asintió. Entre lentamente, con paciencia mientras ella me recibía en su caliente y húmedo interior, ya adentro no pude evitar embestirla con fuerza y así arrancarle un gemido fuerte y que yo cerrara los ojos.

—Se siente de maravilla estar dentro de Sakura…

Comencé a moverme con fuerza, rápido, profundo. En unos minutos ella estaba rogando por más, y con gusto le daría lo que me pedía. Salí de ella y le di la vuelta para tenerla frente y mirar sus facciones, su boca formando una ¨O¨ era satisfactorio, tome sus caderas nuevamente y la embestí haciendo que abriera sus ojos, pegue mi frente con la de ella.

—Sasu…ahhh…no pares por…favor…ahhhh

—¿Crees que…me detendría…ahora? ¡Oh Dios…! Mmmm, tu interior es tan esquicito, siento como me succionas nena, amo tu calor el rededor de mí, ahhh.

—Oh Sasuke…Dios…

—Me voy a correr…

—Igual…ahhh!

—¡Oh nena!

Sus piernas me agarraron con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura mientras se corría y yo le seguía. La bese, o debería decir que la ¨devoré¨. Sentía como si fuera un animal en busca de comida. Desate sus muñecas permitiéndole que se aferrara a mi cuello. Como pude tome sus piernas y las coloque en mi hombro derecho haciendo que ella gimiera.

—Nena, aún no he terminado contigo

—Ah…

—De esta forma te sientes más apretada…

Y comencé de nuevo los movimientos, no la dejaría escapar fácilmente ahora que la tenía.

* * *

Estaba acostado en mi costado derecho, manteniendo el equilibrio con mi codo mientras la miraba dormir. Es tan hermosa. Con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla provocando una ligera sonrisa en su carita tranquila. Sonreí.

Sali de la cama evitando que despierte y en puntillas salí de mi habitación. Camine a la cocina y mire la hora: 3:45 am. No dormiría casi nada. Me dispuse a servirme un poco de agua. De regreso a la habitación revise la cerradura del cuarto ¨prohibido¨

Asegurado.

Me acosté al lado de ella y rodee mi brazo por su cintura, se dio la vuelta, entrecerró sus ojos y me sonrió. Acurrucada muy cerca de mí volvió a dormir y yo le segui.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Este fanfic no se alimenta solo. Tú review es más valioso de lo que piensas (y no, no hablo de los ''conti plz'', ''lindoooo!'', ''siguelo'', etc...)**_

_**NekoSaku está a favor de la Campaña: ''Con voz y voto'', porque agregar a favoritos hy no dejar comentario, es como manosearle las tetas y salir corriendo.**_

_**:v**_


End file.
